


Torbjorn and the giant tiddy

by Podunks



Category: overwatch
Genre: Im tired, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: i have to get this off my chest





	

ǶȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮȮƓǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶǶ

the torbjorn call has shook everyone from their thought on Watchpoint: Gibraltar 

winston and soldier 76 come rushing to the scene, and to its absolute horror, a giant nipple that is about 15 feet long, touching the floor and wiggling. 

soldier turned off his tactical visor, ripped off his visor, and walked back to his room, going to cleanse himself of the pile of disgusting horror he had to witness.

Winston couldn't believe his eyes. 

So he called Reinhardt to take care of Torbjurn. 

"hogh reinhardt..... do you want some of my................................torby juice?"

Reinhardt ignored torbjorn, though the idea was very appealing. his mouth sukcing on hisI cant finish this sentence just typing out the fact that reinhardt would suck on torbjorn's nipple is going to haunt me tonight; im so fucking depressed. 

 

Reinhardt dropepd torby off at Mercy's office, while through the door torb's 15 foot tiddy got caught in the door, torb hooghed in pain as reinhardt tried to pull it off the latches. 

"If Torbjorn offers you milky. dDon't say yes" Reinhardt left 

Mercy looked at Torbjorn, god he looked fucked up-- Genji opened the door to greet mercy but then stepped on Torbjorn's nipple . Genji said nothing, and left. 

 

"There's some fucked up shit that happens on watchpoint: Gibraltar," Mei chirped as she took another sip of her iced coffee, looking out the window as the sun started to rise


End file.
